Ce sacrifice est pour toi
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] – hetero NéjiHina – Lorsque la mort arrive, on n’a plus la force de dire ce qu’on a sur le cœur, mais on se sent libre... reviews pleaseuh !


Ce sacrifice est pour toi

* * *

**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : NéjixHinata

**Chanson** : « My sacrifice » de Creed (ou comment faire connaître des chansons pas connues)

**Disclaimers** : Les persos la chanson nada !! Bouhou !! rien n'est à moi... Au fait c'est une deathfic... je préviens quand même ¬¬ Spoilers envers et contre tout.

* * *

**Hello my friend, we meet again**

**It's been awhile, where should we begin?**

**Feels like forever**

**Within my heart are memories**

**Of perfect love that you gave to me**

**Oh, I remember**

_Salut mon amie, comme on se retrouve_

_Ca fait une paye, par où commencer?_

_On dirait que ça fait une éternité_

_Dans mon coeur il y a des souvenirs_

_De l'amour parfait que tu m'as donné_

_Ah, je me rappelle_

* * *

Il y a de grands cris autour de moi. Tiens, je n'aurais jamais pensé avant provoquer tant de précipitation pour ce petit évènement.

Tiens, ton visage est apparu dans mon champ de vision. Tu as l'air toute affolée. Mais pourquoi ? Tu es toujours plus ou moins à mes côtés. Pourtant cela fait une éternité que ne nous sommes pas rencontrés en face à face. Alors que je te méprisais au début, tu n'as jamais montré de haine envers moi. Tu as toujours été parfaite...

* * *

**When you are with me, I'm free**

**I'm careless, I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**My sacrifice**

_Quand tu es avec moi, je suis libre_

_Je suis négligent, je suppose_

_Au-dessus de tout les autres, nous volerons_

_Ca me donne les larmes aux yeux_

_Mon sacrifice_

* * *

Te sentir à mes côtés me remonte un peu le moral sur ce que je dois endurer. Tu t'accroupis à mes côtés et tu cherches des bandages dans tes sacs. J'aimerais poser une main réconfortante pour te dire que ça ne sert à rien, mais je n'en ai plus la force.

Ta douceur me fait pleurer de bonheur. Je me sens voler comme un oiseau en liberté.

* * *

**We've seen our share of ups and downs**

**Oh how quickly life can turn around**

**In an instant**

**It feels so good to reunite**

**Within yourself and within your mind **

**Let's find peace there**

_Nous avons eut notre lot de haut et de bas_

_Oh à quelle vitesse la vie peut prendre un nouveau tournant_

_En un instant_

_C'est si agréable de se réunir_

_En toi-même et dans ton esprit_

_Allons trouver la paix là-bas_

* * *

J'étais si heureux quand j'étais enfant. Je ne pensais à aucun problème adulte. J'ai même eu le temps de faire une remarque sur ta beauté. Mais dès que j'ai eut ce sceau, plus aucun compliment ne pouvait franchir mes lèvres.

Quant à toi... toi aussi tu as beaucoup souffert. Toi aussi tu as dut être heureuse étant enfant. Mais maintenant tu dois supporter les pressions de ton père.

Ne t'en fais pas, la vie est très courte, je m'en rends compte à présent. Je te remercie vraiment d'être là à mes côtés pour me soigner même si ça ne sert à rien. Peut-être que tu ne te rends pas compte de mon bonheur. Si... je crois que si, tu le comprends. Tu as du sentir mon regard blanc. Tu dois me comprendre... Merci.

* * *

**When you are with me, I'm free**

**I'm careless, I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**My sacrifice**

_Quand tu es avec moi, je suis libre_

_Je suis négligent, je suppose_

_Au-dessus de tout les autres, nous volerons_

_Ca me donne les larmes aux yeux_

_Mon sacrifice_

* * *

Je me sens enfin libre de ce sceau quand tu es là. Tu es ma porte de sortie, tu es le bonheur que je voulais trouver dans ma future femme. Dommage que tout nous séparait. Mais laisse-moi espérer pendant le court instant qu'il me reste... laisse-moi espérer t'aimer.

Les larmes reviennent. Est-ce à cause de la douleur ou de mon bonheur ? Je ne sais plus. Je sacrifierais tout pour toi.

* * *

**I just want to say hello again**

**I just want to say hello again**

_Je veux juste dire salut encore_

_Je veux juste dire salut encore_

* * *

Tu as pris ma main dans la tienne ; je n'avais même pas remarqué... Tu as la main chaude tandis que la mienne devient froide. J'ouvre la bouche et un râle s'en échappe. Non, tu mérites beaucoup plus qu'un grognement ! Je voulais te dire bonjour comme j'ai l'habitude de te le dire. Parce que quand je le dis aussi formellement, tu te sens toute gênée. C'est si mignon.

* * *

**When you are with me I'm free**

**I'm careless, I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**Because when you are with me I am free**

**I'm careless, I believe**

**Above all the others we'll fly**

**This brings tears to my eyes**

**My sacrifice, My sacrifice**

_Quand tu es avec moi, je suis libre_

_Je suis négligent, je suppose_

_Au-dessus de tout les autres, nous volerons_

_Ca me donne les larmes aux yeux_

_Parce que quand tu es avec moi, je suis libre_

_Je suis négligent, je suppose_

_Au-dessus de tout les autres, nous volerons_

_Ca me donne les larmes aux yeux_

_Mon sacrifice, mon sacrifice_

* * *

Je voudrais te raconter que cette personne étendue à côté de moi était venue pour te tuer. Je voudrais te dire que je ne pouvais pas imaginer un monde sans toi. Je voudrais te déclarer que je t'aime. Je voudrais... tant de chose ! Tu m'as donné cette liberté de penser. Mais à cause de cette personne là-bas, je ne pourrais plus rien te dire. A cause de ses pulsions meurtrières et de mon amour pour toi, je ne pourrais pas rester à tes côtés pour toujours.

* * *

**I just want to say hello again**

**I just want to say hello again**

_Je veux juste dire salut encore_

_Je veux juste dire salut encore_

* * *

Pourtant je voudrais te parler, te toucher, être avec toi ! S'il vous plaît, je veux rester ! Laissez-moi continuer à la protéger ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Laissez-moi entretenir des pensées impures envers ma cousine ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si je l'aime...

— Hinata, réussis-je à marmonner entre deux crachats de sang. Je... je...

— Néji ! as-tu crié.

* * *

**My sacrifice.**

_Mon sacrifice._

Merci de te préoccuper de mon sort, Hinata. Merci et adieux.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Ca y est, je suis partie dans une période songfic, donc tant pis si vous n'aimez pas mon esprit un peu pathétique pour ce genre de chose surtout qu'à chaque fois, on à l'impression que c'est tragique que tout est triste... C'est gai, dites-moi -.- Mais j'en profite pour remercier Shyz, Senvi et Yuki, mes frères et sœurs loupiots, qui m'aident (plus ou moins contre leur gré) pour la traduction qui est presque entièrement de leur boulot. Voilà !! Reviews pleaseuh !!!!! 


End file.
